Yu Xuan
Yu Xuan is an exceptional Chinese Flame Haze who is bound to Crimson Lord, Di Hong. Known as one of the best Flame Haze in the East, she is an acquaintance of Sophie Sawallisch and Wilhelmina Carmel (possibly supporting her during her visiting at Shanghai before Wilhelmina went to Misaki city). Her name is greatly feared by those who come from Crimson Realm even Sydonay, who has known her for thousands of years, still have a difficulty fighting her without his personal spear. Appearance She appears to be beautiful woman with formidable sword skills. Her usual choice of clothing is a suit with a matching jacket and plum-colored sash which she uses to wear the straight sword-shaped Divine Vessel, Kun Wu. Background 'Clash with the Chimera' During a certain war in the far past, Yu Xuan had battled "Thousand Changes", at that time using the name Chi You, but the result never came out. They never have a chance to fight each other until present time. Meeting with the future Elder. Fifty years before the beginning of the main story, Yu Xuan encountered a red-faced boy from the slum area. They had a quarrel and the boy, named Xiang Xin, was taken down in one attack from her. Later on, he became infatuated with Yu Xuan and decided to join as a member of Outlaw China branch just to be by her side. Unlike in Europe and other countries, Outlaws in China are mainly controlled by a secret society called Kuilunhui. Mostly run by human, Kuilunhui is also supervised by the group of supreme leaders known as the Elders. Xiang Xin entered the Kuilunhui and finally ascended to be one of the Elders. Nevertheless, Yu Xuan shows no sign of feelings back to him. 'Great Society War' He still served as the Elders when Sydonay and Bal Masqué army make a surprise attack on their Outlaw headquater in Shanghai. They are ambushed by Denizens coming from the underground tunnel without preparation and defeated in short time. One of the Flame Haze, Fan Xun used last bit of his power to make the tunnel collapse along with his life in order to stop the invasion. While other Elders safely left the building where headquater is situated, Xiang Xin did not leave with them but instead went to see Yu Xuan who guarded the entrance until the last minute. He said he is not going to give his position (to stand alongside Yu Xuan) to others. Yu Xuan went to the decisive battle with Bal Masqué army after she kissed him and executed him by decapitation keeping his existence from being devoured by Denizens. Xiang Xin departed with a smile on his face. Yu Xuan went to fight one-to-one with Sydonay who now wields Shintetsu Nyoi. She uses her Unrestricted Spell, to battle him. In one moment, She deals the final blow to him but Sydonay, with the indestructible spear don't have any wound from her greatest attack. Unaware that he already spread his clones all around her, Sydonay corners her with his flame and finish her by breaking Kun Wu into pieces, thus killing her. Powers and Abilities Sword Mastery : Yu Xuan masters the sword and is shown to use it to kill few Denizens in seconds. With Shashin Kensei, she is able to defeat most of the enemies with ease. Shashin Kensei : Translated as "Sacrificial Sword Awakening", is the technique Yu Xuan uses. When she use it, her body disperses into plum-colored mist leaving only Kun Wu, her straight sword, visible. The sword becomes marvelously swung without the user's body. The mist burns the enemies who touch it and will enter the their wounds that Kun Wu made which will cause the burnt from inside and outside simultaneously. The secret techniques of this spell is to use horizontally spinning Kun Wu as the core covered by the mist, becoming a disk-like saw which slice through the enemies. With this, Yu Xuan could slice tall building from its rooftop to underground as described in the novel. Trivia *Her surname, , maybe the reference to the historic woman in Chinese history named Yu Ji, or widely known as Yu the Beautiful. She is a concubine of Xiang Yu, the great militiary leader during the late Qin Dynasty. When believed that he was going to be defeated by Liu Bang (who later became the first emperor of the Han Dynasty), he indulged in alcohol and start singing Song of Gaixia. Yu Ji performed sword dance and sang a verse in return. She committed suicide by slitting her throat so Xiang Yu won't have a worry in the fight. Their romance is widely perform as Chinese Opera, novel or television series usually in the name: Farewell My Concubine. *Her given name, , may refers to Di Hong (or Yellow Emperor himself)'s given name, . *Her technique, Shashin Kensei's has many meanings; In Buddhism, it means renouncing the flesh or cut off the world´s desires or to sacrifice one's body by burning or cutting limbs.; In Japan, is referring to risk one's life or give one's life. *Kun Wu is the name of the sword Yellow Emperor used to behead Chi You. *She has the same voice actress as Zemyna. Category:Characters Category:Flame Haze Category:Outlaw